Rainy Tears
by darco
Summary: Paige helps Marco deal with the aftermath of breaking up with Dylan.


**Rainy Tears**

* * *

Marco looked out towards in front of him, at the rain that was pouring down from the Toronto sky. On any normal day, Marco would be inside, away from the rain, especially since it would probably start thundering any minute. The sky was dark, the darkest of blue, almost black, with the clouds rolling around the sky, getting darker as the minutes passed. Sitting on his porch, he couldn't help but think how the clouds reflected his mood. The rain made him think of the sky crying, and that's all he really could think of doing: crying. 

He couldn't believe how stupid he was to follow Ellie's advice in the first place. You don't let the love of your life go. You just don't. There was no reassurance he would be back. That they would even be together. And it was quite possible that he had just lost everything. _Everything. _Because to Marco, that's what Dylan was - everything. His everything. He honestly didn't know how empty his life was before he had met Dylan. Before Dylan, he didn't really live, or breathe, or _feel_. And now he was without the one person that made him whole, made him complete, and there was a good possibility he might have just lost that forever.

Marco looked up in the sky, with wet eyes, as the thunder rolled throughout the sky. He was shaking from the cold, but he didn't care. He stopped caring about everything aroud him as soon as he hung up the phone that one day with Dylan. He didn't care that his roommates thought he was starting to dress like a slob, or he rarely shaved or took care of himself. He hugged his hoodie to himself as a raindrop dropped on him. Marco didn't care if he got wet. He could drown for all he cared. Maybe then his heart would stop hurting.

The screen door behind him creaked open, and Marco knew it was Paige, without even looking. She sat down next to him with her very pink bathrobe around her, with towels in her arms.

"Marco, please come inside. You're freezing," Paige said, covering Marco up with a towel.

Marco quietly shook his head, not looking at her, simply sniffling as he kept looking out in front of him, seeing the rain continue to pour.

Paige combed a piece of hair behind his ear. "Hon..."

Marco put his head down between his knees. Marco's body started to shake, and Paige could tell he was crying.

"I miss him too," Paige simply said.

"I've screwed up, Paige, royally," Marco said, raising his head, to look at her, his cheeks stinging with his wet tears. "Why did I let Ellie convince me to break up with him? She might as well should have handed me death papers."

"I don't know why you did either, probably to shut her up." Paige looked at Marco sadly.

"And now--I've lost the best thing that's _**ever**_ happened to me, and I-I-I..." Marco cried, looking up, his breathing getting ragged.

"Breathe," Paige told him, putting a hand on his back. "Marco, look at me."

Marco was still straining to breathe, but looked in Paige's direction.

"I don't know why you did what you did. I know it's taken a toll on you, the long distance. It's taken a toll on Dylan, too. Maybe you wanted to shut Ellie up. Maybe you thought it would be easier this way, not having to worry all the time. But hon, you are still worried all the time. I see you look at the papers, and online at the hockey scores and the Zurich weather. You're still caught up in him, and I don't blame you. It's actually so damn sweet." Paige paused to wrap the towel tighter around Marco. "But you aren't over, Marco."

"What?" Marco looked at Paige, very confused.

"I know you, and I know my brother," Paige said, smiling sweetly at Marco. "You two will never be over."

Noticing Marco's confused expression, Paige continued. "Never. Some people are lucky enough to find their other half, their one, whatever you want to call it. This recent separation proves that you two simply can not live without the other. And that's not a bad thing, Marco. It's unbearably romantic, and it makes me almost cry because you two love each other just so damn much."

Marco's eyes were still welled up with tears. "But Paige, I broke up with him. I didn't promise anything if he came back. I..just ended it, like the fucking idiot that I am."

Paige moved closer to Marco, and held him close. Marco leaned into Paige's shoulder, damping it quickly.

"I'm so sorry," Marco murmured.

"Shh, hon, it's okay."

"No, it's not," Marco said. "I'm not okay. I miss him so damn much, and my heart literally burns it hurts so bad."

"I know, Marco." Paige hugged him to her. "I know."

Marco continued to sniffle into Paige's shoulder, crying louder, as she rocked him back and forth.

"I'll make it okay," she whispered.


End file.
